


Property Damage

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wife irritated him like no other. But he rather liked being irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Damage

She was wearing another sheepskin jacket and jodphurs. Gun strapped casually to her thigh.

His eyebrows bristled, nearly bursting into flame with irritation.

"I could have done it, you didn't have to set off a bomb!" he grated, biting off the words with sharp teeth.

She cupped his lean cheek with one soft, lethal hand. "You were taking too long, sweetie. By the time you rerouted the systems they would have gotten away with the train, the president, and all."

A muscle jerked in his jaw as he gritted his teeth. "That is no excuse for property damage!" he finished lamely. And hated that it was lame.

She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone and grinned at him, entirely unrepentant. "What's the fun without a little property damage? Besides, my way was more effective."

He growled. "Why do you have to be so reasonable about being unreasonable!" He glared at her.

She grinned and lightly kissed his lips. She turned and sauntered away. "I married you didn't I?"

That frazzled explosion of hair, those swinging hips, the adrenaline still sizzling through his veins. And, yes, her thoroughly unreasonable reasonableness.

His wife who blew up trains. He shouldn't like that. Kind of did a bit.

He was still irritated though. He enjoyed that too.

She turned her head and threw a sloe eyed glance at him over her shoulder.

And she knew it. The minx.

One corner of her mouth curled up the tiniest bit.

His straight-backed lioness of a wife.

"Yowza," he whispered under his breath. And hurried to catch up.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
